


Day Dreaming

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Ladybug, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Depression, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug - Freeform, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Chat Noir, Rejected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Marinette was scared. Her own feelings held her back from telling Adrien how she really felt. She didn't want to be a friend to him anymore, Marinette wants so badly to be more. She should have known she was just Day Dreaming.





	Day Dreaming

   Adrien Agreste was no normal boy. He was the son of a world-famous model at the young age of 15. All thanks to his overbearing father. His shinning white teenth could chase away any darkness. Marinette has never wanted to see his smile so badly before, instead, fixed with a frown. Please, Please just take the gift. Adrien carefully placed the card and box back into Marinette's hands. A deep chill ran through her, Adrien didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was too important to him, just nt in the way she would like. "I'm sorry Marinette, your just a friend to me. I love someone else." She choked on her spit, why is she so surprised? She saw this coming. Why would someone as wonderful as Adrien even have the slightest amount of feeling to someone such as herself? 

   Marinette spends weeks on this scarf. Determined to make it better than the last one, with black patterns stitched in by hand with gold loops. To go along with cupcakes and other sweets with all Adrien's favorite flavors. She wanted to prove something. Sure she can't get him real gold as Chole can, or practice fencing like Kagami, she wanted to be different. Maybe he hated the food? Or the scarf? What did she do wrong? The card spilled her heart out, she re-wrote it a thousand times until she was positive that it was perfect, he didn't even read it. 

   "O-Oh, its o-" She stuttered, before dropping the gifts and taking off in a random direction. The fresh-cooked sweets smashing on impact. Adrien called out for her, which she ignored. She was foolish. Every single girl in Paris wanted Adrien, did she think she would have a chance because she made a scarf? He had private designers that could do what she did in a day. Marinette found herself stashed in the girl's bathroom, the one place even Adrien Agreste couldn't go. Tikki flew out of the uncomfortable pocket and onto her chosens sleave.

   "Marinette, are you okay" No, she's not okay. Her only just told her that he loved another. Adrien never lies, a trait that she admires, something she does all the time to protect Tikki and her Ladybug stats. She wants to scream, yell, shout, punch something. Anger, it was so strong. "You need to calm down!" Tikki begged emotions could be dangerous if they aren't controlled. Sighing, she tried to even her breathing, listening to Tikki. Smooth her tears and shaking, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. It was like her world was crashing down, Adrien was the only one for her.

   "Marinette, look out!" Tikki warned, pulling her jacket fruitlessly, trying to avoid the path of the oncoming bug. Trapped in the small confounds of the stall, she would be able to escape, she quickly yanked her earrings out and tossing them away. Now that the magic earings and Tikki were out of danger, she tried to think of postive thoughts, anything to get rid of the bad emotions. Tikki, connected to the jewels, was detracted from Marinette and was forced to watch in horror as her chosen was possessed, fapping into her hair ties. 

   "Hello Day Dreams, my name is Hawkmoth, you have the power to turn peoples deepest desires into simple Dreams, just like yours was. 


End file.
